


Infinite Present

by Nevermorian



Category: GoldenKey, LiminalSpace
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermorian/pseuds/Nevermorian
Summary: A collection of short One Shots that attempt to capture the bizarre feelings of detachment surrounding the spaces, events and moments that make people feel a nostalgic dread. Each work is set to an optional song that can increase the moods and tones in these works.
Kudos: 1





	Infinite Present

**Author's Note:**

> Potential warning! This can cause people to dissociate.  
> To The Tune of 'As The World Turns' by Mason.

Graduation finished at nine.  
The drive home is ten minutes.  
It feels like hours.  
Memories fade into the blurs of streetlights.  
The laughter of your friends fades into a background noise of your life.  
Your body feels hollow.  
There’s no school tomorrow. There will never be a school tomorrow.  
You leave for college in a month, but until then you and your friends will be in an awkward phase of limbo.  
The radio feels too loud.  
There’s no stars in the sky, and the air smells like finality.  
You passed all your finals.  
There's a pit in your chest.  
It feels like nothing matters, that the past four years have been some sickly dream and now, as you're driving home. You are starting to wake up now, and everything that has happened in the past feels plastic and inconsequential. The drama, the classes, the rallies, the everything just becomes a lightness in the head where nothing feels real.  
This street feels like it goes on for miles.  
High School seems like a faraway fantasy now.  
A distant dream that seemed to exist only within itself.  
No more lunch hour.  
No more 7AM classes.  
Your body feels heavy and numb as you fall onto your bed.  
You feel like crying but you don’t. The sweetness of the future clashes so violently with the past that all emotion seems fake and desaturated.  
It feels like the world is ending.  
You can’t sleep. The moon is too bright.  
There’s such an awful feeling that permeates every layer of self  
But eventually the sun rises.  
Your cap sits on a nightstand or dresser.  
You had to return the gown.  
Nothing feels real anymore as birds are singing outside your window.  
It’s cold for May, but there’s a solace in the chill.  
You know you’re underclassmen friends are still in class which makes you smile.  
You get in your car and drive to nowhere in particular.  
It feels like the world is ending.  
And that's ok.


End file.
